polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuwaitball
State of Kuwaitball |nativename = : دولة الكويت Dawlat al-Kuwait |founded = June 19, 1961 |onlypredecessor = Sheikhdom of Kuwaitball |predicon = Sheikhdom of Kuwait |ended = Present (Under Iraqi occupation 1990-1991) |image = Kuwaitball.png |caption = I is not UAEball, but is rich. |government = Constitutional monarchy |personality = Straightforward, Calm, Silent (and Frank) |language = Arabic |type = Semitic |capital = Kuwait Cityball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OPECball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity Hinduism Buddhism |friends = Saudi Arabiaball Bahrainball UAEball USAball UKball Egyptball Indiaball Franceball Pakistanball |enemies = Iraqball Iranball Japanball ISISball Israelcube Philippinesball |likes = Oil, Money, making a clone of South Park |hates = Saddam Hussein, Iraqball, invasions |predecessor = Sheikhdom of Kuwaitball |intospace = No, but can into South Park |bork = Oil Oil |food = Mach boos and other arab food |reality = State of Kuwait }} Kuwaitball, officially the State of Kuwaitball, is a countryball in Middle East. He is bordered by Iraqball to the North and East, Saudi Arabiaball to the South, and the Persian/Arabian Gulf to the West. The country is divided into 6 governorates, including his capital Kuwait Cityball located in the Al Kuwaytball governorate, giving him a total area of about 6,880 square miles, making him the 152nd largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of about 4.053 million inhabitants. Kuwait is a member of OICball and Arab Leagueball due to being a majority-muslim country in the Arabian Peninsula. He also maintains membership in OPECball due to his large oil exports, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. His national day is June 19. History Kuwaitball was born as a 4ball, adopted by Macedonball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Caliphateball and Ottoman Empireball. UKball colonized him for last till 1961, when Kuwaitball became fully independent. He was attacked by Iraqball in 1990, and restored in 1991. Kuwaitball has the most expensive currency unit in the world (around 3.3 USD). Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Saudi Arabiaball - Lets remove Iraqball together. * UAEball - We are both Rich Bros * Indiaball: Ok. But stop colonising me, plox. * Philippinesball - Best maids! Also very talented people. (Ok, ok, ok, I'm very sorry about my people being aggressive recently... I- I shall apologize on behalf of this people and... Oh no, please don't ban your OFWs from our country...) * Egyptball: Fellow Arab who likes messing up anthems too. * USAball - Probably my best friend, helped me kick the butt of Sadam Hussein and now is a big buyer of my oil, also he made me Major non-NATO ally. Am so sorry former President George H.W. Bush passed away recently. It is because of him, I of still here. Of thankings so much. Neutral * Iranball - Relations are complicated: I oppose his expansion in Lebanonball and , But However I support the Nuclear deal unlike Saudi Arabiaball and I still have diplomatic ties despite relations getting uneasy at points * Kazakhbrick - I'm sorry for playing Borat's anthem at the olympics. not really lololol Enemies * Iraqball - Worst enemy! Never forget 1990! * ISISball - GET OUT YOU TERRORRIST SCUM!!!!! * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE, YOU NOT OF REAL COUNTRY!!! * Japanball - Yuo asshole! Your shitty way of making pearls made me poor! If it wasn't for oil, I'd be poor as fuck! How to draw Drawing Kuwaitball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a black half-trapezoid-arrow from the left # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes # Color them of green, white and red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kiribati's adventure.jpg pFFN38k.png 28bw7iw2298x.png kuwait.png CNOxCDJ.png BckPBvD.png 'ycmJzir.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Chain Reactions.jpg }} zh:科威特球 ru:Кувейт Category:Middle East Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Rich Category:Desert Category:Oil Category:Islam Category:Kuwaitball Category:Asia Category:Western Asia Category:Hot Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Characters Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Red White Green Black Category:Salafi Category:Sunni Category:Burger Lovers Category:Dialect Speaking Countryball